La sangre más dulce
by ElsaMarin
Summary: Horn estaba confundida. La batalla de Shinjuku había concluido y ni vampiros o humanos habían ganado. Ella estaba segura de que la sangre de Crowley era la mejor sangre del mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba volver a probar la sangre de aquel humano pelirrojo?
_Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph"_

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Takaya Kagami, autor de este increíble manga-anime que me conquistó completamente.**

* * *

 _ **POV Horn**_

Creía que sabía de todo sobre los humanos gracias a todos los años de mi existencia pero, de alguna forma, ellos consiguen sorprenderme cada día más. Ahora crearon un monstruo, experimentando con su propia especie, llamado "Owari no Seraph". Realmente, están desesperados por extinguir nuestra especie hasta tal punto de poner en peligro su propia especie. Ellos mismos causarán su propia extinción. Que estúpidos e ingenuos que son.

Creen que sacrificando a unas cuantas personas inocentes podrán preservar su especie y extinguir la nuestra. Realmente están desesperado y hundiéndose más en la desesperación y desesperanza. ¡Hasta siento pena por ellos en algunos momentos!

Yo fui humana hace siglos pero, con el paso del tiempo, perdí completamente las emociones humanas. Cuando Crowley-sama me convirtió en vampiresa, vi una oportunidad para comenzar una nueva vida. Muchos vampiros sufrieron mucho siendo humanos, experimentando la crueldad humana, por lo tanto, al convertirse en vampiros, vieron la oportunidad de convertirse en una especie superior y comenzar una nueva vida. Una vida mejor.

Eso me pasó a mí. Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña, jamás conocí a mi padre, y mi padrastro abusaba sexualmente de mí. Durante una invasión a mi pueblo, por poco fui asesinada como toda mi gente. Sin embargo, Crowley-sama apareció y me salvó. Desde entonces, solo he bebido la sangre de mi señor y le he dado la mía en pocas ocasiones. Como agradecimiento. Su sangre era exquisita y sin igual hasta que aquel humano pelirrojo con lentes apareció en mi camino.

Su equipo luchó contra Crowley-sama y Chess y yo aparecimos para ayudarlo. Por poco ganamos ya que Chess bebía la sangre de una chica rubia, Crowley-sama de la chica de cabello lila y, por lo que entendí, la líder del escuadrón. Yo bebía la sangre de aquel humano pelirrojo. Rara vez tomaba sangre directa de alguna persona. Sin embargo, aquella sangre era sin igual y casi tan exquisita como la de Crowley-sama. Era una de las mejores cosas que he probado en toda mi eterna vida.

Por alguna extraña razón, deseo más de esa deliciosa sangre. Sin embargo, no entiendo el por qué. Lo que más me confunde es que no solo deseo su sangre...deseo todo de él. Su sangre, su olor, su cuerpo. Es extraño eso ya que los vampiros somos asexuales, por lo tanto, somos incapaces de sentir deseo sexual. Debo estar confundiendo mis sentimientos, es la única explicación. Sólo deseo su sangre, no su cuerpo. Soy asexual.

-¿Horn? ¡Horn!- oigo que me llama Chess Belle, mi compañera y también asistente de Crowley. Al igual que yo, es una decimoséptima progenitora.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Chess?- le pregunto saliendo de mis pensamientos. No lo entiendo, no logro hacerlo por más que me esfuerce. No debo pensar en él, mi trabajo consiste en ser la asistente de Crowley-sama y acabar con los humanos. No puedo permitirse distraerme pensando en un simple humano que me conquistó a través de su sangre. ¡Es una estupidez!

-Nada. Es sólo que te veo muy pensativa hoy. Estás muy distraída- me responde Chess y puedo notarla preocupada por mí. No puedo negar que los vampiros se preocupan por los demás vampiros pero rara vez lo demuestran ya que esa es la "única" cosa que nos permite tener ventaja sobre los humanos. Nosotros no permitimos que los sentimientos nublen nuestra juicio, sí tenemos que abandonar a uno de los nuestros para salvar a muchos, lo haremos sin dudarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, después de todo, los vampiros y humanos no somos tan diferentes como yo pensaba. Ambos queremos preservar nuestras respectivas especies y ambos queremos evitar que nuestros sentimientos interfieran en una batalla.

De cualquier forma, no logro hacer que aquel humano abandone mis pensamientos. Me esfuerzo, lo intento como nunca, pero no lo logro. Ese humano del que ni siquiera sé su nombre no quiere salir de mis pensamientos y, no lograr entender el por qué, me enloquece y desespera.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Chess, estoy bien- le dije. No quería que se preocupara por algo sin sentido ni justificación. Primero, yo tenía que aclarar mis propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

* * *

La noche era fría como nunca y no podía dormir. Sé que los vampiros no tenemos necesidad de dormir pero, en este momento, necesito un poco de descanso. Pasé todo el día pensando y aún no he encontrado respuestas. He oído que los humanos aclaraban su mente al dormir y espero que eso sirva también para los vampiros.

Me cambiaba de lado cada minuto y, aún así, no podía dormir. No es posible, los vampiros no pueden soñar. Es imposible, podemos dormir pero no podemos soñar. No sé si debo considerar eso una ventaja o una desventaja ya que, en este momento, necesito más que nunca soñar para aclarar mi mente.

Luego de unos minutos intentando conciliar el sueño, me rindo. Es más que evidente que no podré dormir esta noche. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo mi habitual vestido. Sólo había una forma de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba volver a ver al humano.

Salgo a escondidas de mi habitación, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y responder preguntas, como por ejemplo, ¿a dónde vas? Primero, porque no estoy de humor para un interrogatorio y, segundo, porque no sabría que responder. Es casi imposible que un vampiro le mienta a otro ya que tenemos la habilidad de detectar una mentira. Y yo no soy buena mentirosa.

Para mi suerte, ningún vampiro me preguntó y la mayoría me ignoró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Salí de Sanguinem. El mundo humano era...extraordinario. No sé como explicarlo pero, cada vez que salgo a la superficie, siento que vuelvo a ser humana. Obviamente que no le conté esa sensación a Chess o Crowley-sama.

Me dirigí a la base de la Compañía Demonio Lunar, la élite del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japones. No era tan difícil rastrear al humano ya que sólo tengo que sentir el olor de su sangre. Encontré su habitación en cuestión de segundos. Con mucha precaución para evitar hacer ruido y alertar a los demás humanos, logré abrir la ventana de su habitación que estaba en el tercer piso.

Su habitación era...normal. Debo admitir que esperaba una habitación con algunas armas, libros sobre vampiros y una computadora especial que muestra la ubicación de cada vampiro e incluye información sobre ellos. Su habitación parecía una habitación universitaria, la de un chico normal. Sobre el escritorio vi una carta que decía "Shiho Kimizuki" ¿Ese será su nombre?

Por curiosidad, leí la carta:

 _Kimizuki,_

 _Tengo buenas noticias. Yuu se ha recuperado de sus heridos y tendrá de alta mañana. Guren-sama nos ha dicho de que mañana mismo podíamos retomar nuestras actividades. ¿No es genial?_

 _Atte: Mitsuba_

¿Mitsuba? ¿Es su novia? Ese sólo pensamiento hace que quiera matar a esta chica, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de lo que me pasa últimamente. No me gusta esta sensación.

Allí estaba Shiho, durmiendo en su cama. Parecía tan tranquilo que me costaba creer que sea parte de la Compañía Demonio Lunar. Parece no darse cuenta de mi presencia ya que no cambia su expresión tranquila y pacífica. Me acerco lentamente hasta él con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No quería despertarlo.

La sed de sangre es tentadora. Necesito volver a probar su deliciosa sangre para estar segura de lo que siento, que lo que siento por él no es más que deseo por la sangre. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, me acomodo sobre él y, lentamente, empiezo a beber su deliciosa sangre.

La sangre más dulce que había probado en mi eterna vida.

Él se inquieta pero no abre los ojos mientras yo sigo bebiendo de su sangre. Estoy segura de que, cuando despierte en la mañana, pensará que soñó con un vampiro que le bebía la sangre. Muchas tienen ese sueño luego de que un vampiro bebe su sangre contra su voluntad o cuando ven a una haciéndolo a un ser querido.

La sangre de Shiho es adictiva, realmente adictiva. Me tengo que contener, de lo contrario, lo mataría. Me separo lentamente de él y me quedo unos segundos admirando su pacífica y hermoso rostro. Inconscientemente, acaricio su mejilla y le doy un beso en la frente. Mis sentimientos y pensamientos están claros. Ya no tengo más dudas.

Lo imposible ha sucedido. Un vampiro se ha enamorado. De un humano.

Yo me enamoré de Shiho Kimizuki.


End file.
